happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hedge
Hedge is a HTF Fanon charcacter. Bio Hedge is a light green flying squirrel. Despite being a flying squirrel like Splendid, Hedge can't fly and instead can glide in some situations. Due to his inablility to fly, Hedge has a deep hatred towards Splendid which has lead him to even become friends with Devious. While this is not often, Hedge will sometimes join Devious in his evil plans. Despite this Hedge is actually very nice and enjoys meeting people. Hedge is also found of gardening, hence his name, and he will often be seen working on the one in his backyard. Hedge finds gardening to be relaxing and ofetn does it if he becomes stressed. Along with gardening, Hedge also enjoys mazes of all kinds, from the ones found on the back of a cereal box to full blown corn mazes. however Hedges greatest intrest is flying, although he trys to keep this secret. Hedge even has a room in his house full of flying related things which he keeps hidden. This love makes him friends with Ace. Mostly Hedge tends to be alone and when it comes to danger, he tends to act first think later, which tends to lead to his and others demises. Hedge's death often include gardening tools and heavy machinery. Episode Roles Starring *A-maze-ing Disgrace *Over the Hedge *Flight of the Flightless *Mole Removal Featuring *Super Freak *Tree Times the Charm *Bad vs Evil *Save your Bacon *Playing Dirty *Leaf Us Be *Emmy's Award *Take It or Leaf It *Be-leaf in Magic Appearing *Swan Song *Uncivil Rights *French Fried *Thick-Skinned Deaths # A-maze-ing Disgrace- Crushed by a tire. # Super freak - Impaled on Ruddles cone. # Tree Times the Charm - Crushed by a tree. # Over the Hedge - Burns to death. # Flight of the Flightless - Falls to his death (debatable). # Save your Bacon - Impaled by cane. # Mole Removal - Burnt by explosion. # Playing Dirty - Sucked into vaccum. # Thick-Skinned - Crushed by Hiss' jeep. # Leaf Us Be - Eaten by a carnivorous plant. # Emmy's Award - Squashed under a gnome's hat. # Take It or Leaf It - Burnt to death. # Be-leaf in Magic - Eaten by Venus flytrap. Injuries # Swan Song - Tail is ripped off. # Bad vs Evil - Smashes into window. # Flight of the Flightless - Skin flaps burned off and (if not killed) plummets off a cliff. # Save your Bacon - Stung by a bee. Kills *Wilt - 1 ("Over the Hedge") *Floral and Fawn - 1 ("Over the Hedge") *Stone - 1 ("Over the Hedge") *Venue - 1 ("Over the Hedge") *Lumpy - 1 ("Over the Hedge") *Slow-Mo - 1 ("French Fried") *Lifty & Shifty - 1 ("Save your Bacon") *Puffy - 1 ("Save your Bacon") Gallery Flightless.png|Hedge flying with Ace, while being jealous that Splendid doesn't need fare Over hedge.png|Hedge disappointed in his dying garden A maze ing.png|Hedge and Pranky Moleproblem.png Emmyaward.png Falloveryou.png Category:Green Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Squirrels Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions